


Dance for Life

by COSMICraven117



Series: Memories from the Reef [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICraven117/pseuds/COSMICraven117
Summary: The Reef Wars have come to and end, it is time to celebrate.





	Dance for Life

**Author's Note:**

> chronicarus via tumblr and I are back with another RP fanfic featuring Uldren and Raven.

She was in a dress. A. Dress. Raven stares at herself in the mirror and she could not help but wonder... who was this woman before her? She feels so out of place in this. She prefers the weight of her armor, the lightness of her casual clothes. This, this feels flowy and too light.    
  
Her gown touches the floor and it was a dark shade of blue. Black feathers were laced around on her shoulders and seams of gold decorated the gown towards the bottom. Her hair bangs was twirled and she has feathers pinned to her hair. She feels so strange. Out of her element. Enough fussing, she had a banquet to attend to. She walks somewhat awkwardly. These damn heels were so foreign to her.

 

Prince Uldren Sov gave himself a scrutinizing look over as the tailor tending to him adjusted the folds and collar of his attire, elegant and unlike those on earth. It was akin to ceremonial robes, royal in both their color and overall design. The Queen's insignia was mounted across the front in such a way that it was not subtle nor did it stand out too much. Uldren ran his fingers across it, thinking briefly of simpler times that now pittered and faded across the void of time. He feels a poke in his side and throws an agitated low growl at the tailor who had been fixing any frays. It had been a long time since these were worn. Old, but we'll kept all things considered and unfortunately, necessary.   
  
Said and done, Uldren waved a hand to dismiss the other as he began walking toward the epicenter of tonight's event. Many of the Awoken people would not understand the reasoning got the celebration. For them it was joyous, the coming and finding of The Reef, their home so unlike that of where they had once been. For Uldren, the subject was more biased. Sometimes he wondered if leaving was the right thing to do. But enough of these trivial thoughts, he said to himself. He had an appearance to make, wine to taste, and a certain Corsair to find to be at his side.

 

Her sisters Selena and Eleana, the crows, and even most of the other corsairs were there. She could see the massive groups mingling together at the entrance of the great hall and within. Raven nearly tripped on her gown and had to stop to adjust. Damn these shoes    
  
She was clumsy in this ridiculous attire. It’s just for an evening. Just for tonight. She told herself. She saw her sisters and friends already in deep conversations with others. Raven took cover, hiding behind a pillar to check herself over and regain her footing. “How is anyone to even walk in these?” She asked herself.

 

Uldren demanded no announcement upon his arrival, therefore he slipped in through another entrance to the side away from the main crowd. Despite this, he felt his sister's gaze fall on him as soon as she sensed him from where she was draped upon a gilded throne, and his eyes met hers. It was a light gaze, not harsh or of malevolence. It was a night of celebration, and memory. Watching her people, her children flourishing and enjoying themselves at this moment seemed enough for her even if he knew the darker weights upon her mind. It bothered him to not know every detail. Secrets....    
  
His gaze breaks from Mara's just as her own drifts away, and he scans over the heads dancing and waltzing around. Finally, a glimpse of red hair draws him, and he walks toward her along the outer edges of the circular chamber, hands behind his back and taking a steady slow stride. He watches her adjusting herself and a half smirk of amusement and raised brow reflected his anticipation of an entertaining night.    
  
"Good evening, beloved."

 

She gasps at the sound of his voice and stands up straight. The feathers in her hair bounce as she lifts her head. She felt out of place but he... Uldren looked like he was made for his suit of royalty. She presses her back against the pillar and smiles, eyes growing fond.    
  
“Heh, nice to see you Uldren.” She instinctually stood closer to him and her fingers found their way to his collar. She fiddles with it idly. “You look, dashing.”

 

He hmphs out a sound but she would know it was half hearted. A faint, barely visible flush across the bridge of his nose and markings. That soft smirk was still present as he looked her over again. "And you, while ravishing, look like you can't wait to get out of those shoes." he muses.

 

“These damn things...” She groans and leans on him for support. “I’m almost tempted to kick these off and go barefoot.” She smirks. “But I wouldn’t want to offend her Majesty.”

 

He stands steady and like a wall as she leans on him and glances from her to where Mara had been, the throne now empty as she must have brought it upon herself to engage elsewhere. "You won't do well dancing barefoot, Raven. Besides... You know how these affairs go. Once the initial ritual tidings pass on we may begin to disperse... Until then.." He reaches to take her hand as he hears the music hanging in the air take on a more intent, graceful tune rather than the idle chiming. Pairs of lovers, partners, comrades were ascending to the middle of the hall to sway and flow.    
  
"A dance? If you will have me.." He speaks, just enough for her to hear as his gaze shifts back to her, staring into her brilliant starlit eyes.

 

Swordplay? Second nature. Shooting moving targets while in midair? Child’s play. Balancing daggers on her fingertips while on one foot without a single shift in balance? Simple. Dancing? Right...    
  
Raven felt slight fear in the pit of her stomach, her inexperience would show obviously. But at the contact of his hand engulfing hers, she felt safety. Guidance. Her eyes drifted to the center where other pairs began dancing. She quickly glances between them all, studying their foot work. It didn’t seem... as frightening. Raven looked up into his golden eyes and felt more comfort. He would guide her. “Yes, yes I would Uldren.”

 

As much as Uldren disliked formal events and their.... requirements, he would find a satisfaction in striding to the center with Raven's hand elegantly draped across his palm. The crows up in the rafters between pillars were excitedly chattering to each other as they watched them, he could see their little eyes when he glanced up. Nosy things. Weaving to and fro, they took their place in the middle, where the Queen's insignia lay at their feet. He shifts his hand to properly grasp hers, and places his hand to her waist, feeling the downy feathers of her gown. Beautiful. The only other sight to be given this title by him were the stars themselves. Suddenly, something dawns on him.   
  
"You do know how to dance...." He raises a brow. "Don't you?"

 

She gulps nervously, they were at the very center of it all! Too late to turn back now. Raven began to feel a new fear. Would the prince be disappointed in her lack on of experience in this? The fear in her stomach returned, washing away any feeling of happiness and passion.    
  
Raven struggles to meet his eyes and when she does look up to him, it is only a glance. She was a warrior damn it, an explorer, a strategist. When was dancing a part of the knowledge she needed? She finally looks down in... shame. “No, I don’t.”

 

His hand moves from her waist, and he curls a finger to push up against her under her chin to lift her head back up. "Fear not, I'll teach you... Hand on my shoulder." He speaks as he replaces his palm to her waist. "And follow my sway. It's not as hard as you may believe....... And left." He says, stepping to the left and in a fluid motion, he takes her with him but slowly, allowing her to find her footing. He grunts when she steps on his foot.

 

Raven internally slaps herself, quickly apologizing for her assault on his foot. “I’m sorry.” From there Raven made sure her steps were light, gliding forward instead of marching. Her hand on his shoulder loosened its grip and held on more comfortably. Loose and light.    
  
Raven started to feel the connection of his to their movements on the battlefield. Instead, allowing Uldren to guide back and forth, and following his lead.

 

_ That's it. _ She would hear his voice I'm her mind.  _ Look at me, not them.  _   
  
He would allow her to predict his next movements, which direction and when to turn with him. Soon they were seamless on the spiraling sea of pairs, to and fro they moved like waves. Uldren felt Mara's gaze upon them and through their connection, Raven would also become aware of this.  _ Focus. _ He grips her hand just slightly more and raises their hands together.  _ Twirl. _ He commands, watching the way her dress would fan out and settle as they resumed their previous stance to continue.

 

Several crows from above coo and caw in approval, witnessing their master and crow mother flow across the floor. Meanwhile several of Uldren’s Crow Agents watch in awe and satisfaction. The pair was in sync as they would be in battle. Raven felt a grin form on her lips, surprised by how... natural it felt. Focusing but not too much, giving him control but moving on her own.

 

The music begins to slow and winds down, and with it their flow also begins to decelerate and instead becomes an elegant state of motion. The lighting of the hall would him and the starlight above shines in and veils them all. The Techeuns were working their star magic, making twinkling rain fall slowly and disappear over their heads. Such flamboyance, Uldren thought to himself. And yet, it was a moment he would take to memory and keep it alive to remember. 

 

The glow that reflected off her face, glistened against the sheen of the feathers donning her dress, in her hair. They all but completely stopped, bodies pressed to each other, eyes on her own. Voices raise from the chosen of Mara for song. It was almost sad and yet it spoke of their journey to this place, the finding of their home. Their Dark father and mother of Light. Every Awoken with the song in their ears would feel it, almost see it.

 

It felt as if every fiber of her being sung. Her aura expanding and mixing with Uldren’s. It felt... right. After a long and gruesome conflict that came to the shores of the Reef, it’s people could finally relax and reflect.    
  
Honor those who died. Celebrate life, and wish those who had died luck in their journey beyond. Her hands slid upwards, embracing his neck and Raven reach out to his mind. I love you. Even in his mind her voice was nearly a whisper.

 

He was unaware now that they had stopped, standing there in the middle, looking upon each other as everyone else looked heavenward to hear the starsong. Her voice brushes his mind, soft as the feathers she wore. In this moment, all else, and every other soul in the room seemed to fade and he saw only her. And I you, my beloved.

 

All faded away for her. No lines. No light. No dark. Time ceased all meaning. All she saw was him. If she could go back in time, tell her past self she and Uldren would be together, she probably wouldn’t believe it. A mentor. A partner. A friend. Now the holder of her heart.    
  
Her thoughts swirled so loudly, Uldren surely heard them. They rang, they sung of her contentment. Raven’s lips gently brush against his, as if asking permission for a kiss. Connected the way they were, they would find themselves standing both in the middle of that grand celebration, and in a field of their mind's eye.    
  
The stars above, an endless sea of wheat that would glow when disturbed by an unfelt wind. The rings in the sky overhead were brilliant as they reflected the grand cosmos, rising up and over the mountains from one horizon to the next. Raven would recognize it instantly. It was often in dreams Uldren would bring her here, a memory they would share. A place where Uldren would often retreat at times to clear his mind, or merely to think. Where they were born. It was always a comfort, and a reminder. He had not even meant to expand his mind the way he was now and yet, there they were.   
  
Uldren's eyes narrow in a gentle expression, feeling her lips against his own, and he would adhere as it pulled him back into reality. Eyes closing, he pressed his lips to hers, not caring if the others should see. After all, why should he? He was not embarrassed, there was no reason to be. If anything, he was prideful. After all, he could not have asked for a more beautiful, strong lover.

 

Queen Mara felt a pull. There was a well of water, flowing with such strong... emotions. Her eyes found her brother and Raven. Their emotions were swirling,  flowing up and down like waves rolling into the sand.    
  
Witnessing moments like this would baffle Mara. She never did expect her brother to love... anyone in a romantic way. The man was such a determined and driven person, pursuing love like this was surely not what he had in mind.  But still, Mara felt happy that something like love could flip Uldren upside down. She smiled, he was in good hands. This Raven, was definitely worthy to keep an eye on. Raven’s hand trailed up to his hair, running her fingers through it as their lips were locked. She didn’t care for any voices or eyes beyond, all that mattered was her prince.

 

And there were quite a few eyes upon them. Some surprised, some scrutinizing. Some, perhaps, were even jealous. Of one or the other. Mara's acceptance and blessing put him at ease as it always would, and in this he embraced all that he had, and would never, ever let it be broken. It was his goal, the meaning of his life, to be his Sister's sword, and his Beloved's shield. His arms were strong around Raven's smaller, lithe frame. A promise, that he would never let go. A sworn oath, that even when they were worlds away, that he would find his way back to her.

 

When Raven parted from Uldren’s lips, she was completed flushed and breathless. Her smile let him know that his words were heard. She continues embracing him and whispers into Uldren’s ear. “I heard you. I accept your vow.”    
  
Her eyes close in contentment and her head lays against the crook of his neck. Raven could have sworn she heard snickering and laughing. More than likely her sisters and crow friends, but it didn’t matter.

 

The Prince stood there with her, eyes closed and head leaned to hers... Then he felt it. The eyes. Heard the chattering crows and their excitement. How long had he been standing there? Lifting his head and opening his eyes, squinting at the light that had been returned to the hall, he scans the crowd. It seemed now that most were heading out into the pavilions of the Garden, to celebrate what would become the afterparty. Drinks were being served readily now, and a respectable if shy young awoken boy came up to them, offering them a drink, not speaking quite loudly enough. Uldren clears his throat, looking at Raven.

 

Raven parts from Uldren and sees the young child. She smiles in greeting and bends down slightly to his level, making the boy feel comfortable and welcomed. “What is your name?”    
  
The boy torn his eyes from Uldren, knowing he was in the presence of the Prince of the Reef. The woman’s words took the boy’s attention. “Umm... m-my name is Spartanus. I tell people to call me Spartan for short.” He smiles, feeling welcomed in the presence of the adults. “I was curious if you two would like a drink.”    
  
Raven takes two glasses from the child’s platter. She thanks the boy and stands back up. But the boy’s question catches her my surprise. “W-wait! What is your name?”    
  
She could not help but smile. “My name is Raven. Thank you for the drinks Spartan.” The young child smiles and bows respectfully to them before departing.

 

He watches with a passive and neutral expression, even if his thoughts had far more to say. He kept them to himself, knowing full well that Raven would know anyway what he might be thinking though he tries to deter it as he accepts his drink from her, taking it between his fingers and already tipping the glass. He makes a face and looks at the sparkling liquid.    
  
"Too light." He mutters, but it was enough, for now.

 

“Oh you, come on now.” She snickers and takes his hand, directing him towards the exit. Already it felt cooler, and she stops. Kicking off the damn heels and carries them with her other hand. “Ahhhh yes, so much better.” Her goes wiggle in freedom and she turns to him, eyes twinkling as much as the stars above them.

 

A resigned sigh leaves his lips as he follows suit, finishing the glass and leaving it empty on one of the tables on the way out. Seeing her relieve herself of the heels made him smirk again with that entertained glint in his eyes. Looking to the side he catches the gaze of another server, serving the stronger of the two wines offered tonight. He beckons them over with a wave of two fingers, and accepts one of the three glasses as soon as it came within reach with a simple nod. Looking around, then to Raven once more, he breathes.   
  
"Shall we take a walk?"

 

“Absolutely.” Raven begins drinking from her glass, walking at Uldren’s side. Her feet felt perfectly fine against the cold stone. Her eyes wander around, seeing other couples and groups expand outward to their own areas.    
  
Raven looked over to him, curiosity on her face. “I sensed something... earlier. Was that child bothering you oh master of crows? Any signs of mischief?”

 

As they walked Raven would notice exactly where he was leading her. A place they would find themselves once in a great while, where she has found him on several occasions during heavier times of clarity. A cliff, where a very certain form of flower seems to have begin to grow. Somehow, the podlings had found their way here all the way from The Dreaming City. The flowers would glow brilliantly under the starlight, soaking up their brilliance and reflecting it.    
  
His eyes glance to her briefly before returning pathward, the edge of the glass finding his lips but he would save some for when they could sit. "I don't know what you're talking about." A fib, of course. And he knew better.

 

“Mmmm, avoiding my question?” She muses, drinking more of her wine. Raven trails off for a moment, plucking a single flower, to examine it closer. She smirks at him and brushes her shoulder against his.

 

His eyes, burning like golden fire glance to her and the flower. He stares.  _ Children? You can't be serious... _ He thinks to himself, trying to keep it to himself as well as he walks toward the edge of the cliff, sitting down upon a formation of the stone that was akin to a natural bench.    
__  
_ Why not? _ He also thinks, staring up at the stars as he drinks the rest of his wine, setting the metallic chalice onto the ground at his feet.  _ In a place like this.... in these volatile times. No, but when?  _ __  
  
His thoughts were swimming in an endless sea of contradictories. Would they have children one day? Should they? As royalty, and as a male in a matriarchal society, he was expected to one day have an Heir of his own. But a deep seeded and well-founded fear made him hesitate on the thought. His nasty habit of thinking too far ahead would surely shake them. Wondering if The Reef would ever truly be entirely safe. Wondering if it were not, if he could protect them. Wondering if he would fail. Wondering...

 

His mental guard was down. Nearly nonexistent. She heard it all. She sat beside him quietly, with soft gentle eyes. Her wine sat beside her, forgotten. Her shoes were cast aside as Raven scooted closer to him. “Oh Uldren... you are a protector. It’s what you do, always have. What makes you doubt protecting your children if you ever had any?”

 

When she breaks the restless, relentless train of thoughts he actually flinches with a start, looking at her, both startled and then serious. He stares at her, his eyes staring into hers before they drift down, and his head slowly turns as he looks back out into the void. He could feel it staring back.    
  
"Because despite how much I dislike admitting it... there are things, and evils that even I could not stop should they decide to descend upon us."

 

Raven looks away as well, looking to the void for clarity. She puts some distance between them and brings her knees up to her chest, the best she could. There was truth to his words, and it scared her as well.

 

He felt her pull away and it was enough to tear his gaze from the everwatching universe. His arm extends and he gathers her into his hold against his side, and his voice comes again with a softer, hushed tone. "That does not mean that we won't."

 

Her eyes flash up to him and she leans her head against his shoulder. Raven considered how to phrase her question, but she asked the first thing on her mind. “Oh, my crow... I understand. But would you ever want... you know. Would children ever come to mind?”

 

He put his cheek against her head, letting his hand rest comfortably now along her waist, eyes half lidded. "Why not? ... Not only is it our duty to procreate our race for the better of our future.... But... also..." He lifts his head, looking at her. Keeping his hand upon her waist, he moves the other to lift her chin as he did earlier for her to look upon him. From there, his palm slipped to rest on her cheek.    
  
"To have a child with you would be a testament... Proof of our survival, of our will. To who we are. Know this, Raven. Beloved.... there is no one more suited to bear my children."    
  
At this, he presses his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes. For that moment, the fear in his mind would slip away into the spacewind that brushed over them and disturbed the blossoms nearby, making their ethereal glow chime.

 

Raven was... dumbstruck? Shocked? Her words were stuck in her throat. Did he just... say that? Uldren deemed her worthy of... bearing his children.    
  
Raven certainly thought of her future a lot, something not new but... this. It was one thing thinking about children, it was another thinking of having Uldren’s children.    
  
Her eyes stared deeply into his, lost in their flames. She couldn’t help what happened next... something she hated the moment it came. She cried.

“U-Uldren...”

 

Could it have been the wine? Maybe. It would take more than a glass or two to intoxicate him enough to discredit his words. It was a warm, and delightful, lightening warmth in his mind. Clearing, though wine was meant to do the opposite.   
  
However, when he sees the starlight glimmering in reflection of her tears, he's sober in every way all at once. His expression changes, almost... concerned. And moments later, resolved. Warm. Loving. A gaze only she would ever see. Being as he was, Uldren Sov had never expected he would fall in love. And there would be no other, after. And as long as he lived and breathed, there would be no possibility of "after".    
  
Slowly, his arms found their way around her in a hold that would scoop her into his lap, and there she would remain for the remainder of the evening as he spoke to her hushed words, soft, true.. The stars shone down upon them, the flowers sang their chiming song as they shared another kiss. Somewhere, the Queen was smiling in fondness for the blessing of feeling the wave of contentment and happiness of her people. The war had been won, and on this night, there was peace, and hope in the Master of Crow's heart.


End file.
